little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Opening/Fathoms Below (The Little Pussycat version)
(We open on a beautiful, yet cloudy, day at sea. After a flock of seagulls flew by, a pod of dolphins were happily jumping in the seawater and then happily disappear beneath the waves when a ship came into view. On board, sailors were singing away happily) Sailors: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below (On the deck was a skunk with a roadrunner. The skunk has black and white fur and a French accent. He is Pepe Le Pew. The roadrunner has blue feathers, a yellow beak, and yellow legs and feet. He is, well, the Roadrunner. As they stood there, they happily let the sea wind blow on them) Pepe: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face.... A perfect day to be at sea! Roadrunner: (Happily agreeing) Meep-meep! Pepe: Don't you agree, Charlie? (Concerned) Charlie? (An anthro dog turned to Pepe, and right now, he looked seasick. He is a German Shepherd dog with brown/light brown fur and a black nose. He is Charlie B. Barkin, Pepe's friend) Charlie: (Trying to stay positive) Oh yeah.... Delightful.... (Then, after Felix finished puking on the side, they saw a sailor come up) Sailor 1: A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Tiger and Queen Kitty must be in a good mood today Pepe: (Curiously) King Tiger and Queen Kitty? Sailor 1: Why, the rulers of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about them (Another sailor frowned at him while Pepe, Charlie, and even Roadrunner got interested) Sailor 2: Hmph! Merpeople! Captain Pepe, Charlie, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense. Sailor 1: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live there! (He waved a fish he held with his hand wildly, letting the fish slip out of his hand and slapping onto Charlie's face. Then, the fish jumped off the ship) Sailors: Heave, ho Heave, ho In mysterious fathoms below (Once in the water, the fish sighed in relief, then swam away happily) The Little Mermaid Parodies Studios Present.... The Little Pussycat (Meanwhile, in the ocean kingdom of Atlantica at the ocean floor, sea creatures of all shapes and sizes swam toward a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard and a merpig named Porky Pig came up on stage, then cleared his throat) Porky: (Stuttering) T-T-T-T-Their royal majesties, King Tiger and Queen Kitty! (Then, riding on a clamshell being pulled by two dolphins, swimming over a crowd were a mercat king and mercat queen. The male mercat is orange-furred cat with a big furry tail, a black nose, a light orange spot on his belly, dark orange spots on his paws, a purple fish tail, and wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt with a dark purple T letter and dark purple neck and sleeve rims. He is Tiger, King of Atlantica. The female mercat has white fur, short red hair, green eyes, and a purple fish tail, and wearing a purple and black bikini bra and a black headband. She is Miss Kitty, Queen of Atlantica and Tiger's wife. Miss Kitty also carried a gold trident. Her trident sparkled as they went to, what looked like, a chandelier. She shot it to make it glow and several sparks came out of it, down to the audience harmlessly as they began cheering) Porky: And p-p-p-p-p-presenting the distinguished court composer, Daffy Duck! (Kazoos played as a merduck named Daffy Duck entered as the audience cheered. He arrived to the two rulers at the balcony) Tiger: I must say, we're really looking forward to this performance, Daffy. Daffy: (Bowing) You're majesties, this will be the finest concert I've ever conducted. All of your daughters are spectacular. Tiger: (Chuckling) Especially our little Penelope. Miss Kitty: Indeed. She has such a beautiful voice. Daffy: (Chuckling) Yes. (Mumbles to himself as he swam to the conductor's stand) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (The merduck then swam up to the conductor's stand, places down his musical sheet, grabbed the baton, tapped it, and began the concert. Three clamshells appeared and out came six mermaids. As the concert began, the mermaids started singing. They are Princess Sally Acorn, Anna, Amy Rose, Merida, Rapunzel, and Cosmo the Seedrian, Tiger and Miss Kitty's daughters) Daughters: We are the daughters of Tiger and Kitty Great parents who loved and named us well Sally Sally: La-la-la-la-la Daughters: Anna Anna: La-la-la-la-la Daughters: Amy Amy: La-la-la Daughters: Merida Merida: La-la-la Daughters: Rapunzel Rapunzel: La-la-la Daughters: Cosmo Cosmo: La-la-la Daughters: And then there is our youngest in her musical debut Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you To sing a song Daffy wrote, her voice is like a bell She's our sister, Penel.... (Then, to everyone's horror as they gasped, no one was in the last clamshell. Daffy and Tiger were shocked as well as Miss Kitty frowned with anger) Miss Kitty: (Angrily) PENELOPE!! (Then everything went black) Coming up: Penelope Pussycat and her friends explore a sunken ship for normal animal treasures when they meet up with a rabbit named Bugs Bunny to ask them about the two treasures they found. All the while, a familiar mertroll queen hatches a scheme while her two gangster henchmen are watching Penelope. Category:Fan Fiction